Tattoo
Tattoo is a big, tattooed pig and the secondary antagonist of The Secret Life of Pets (the main antagonist being Snowball and the tertiary antagonist being Ozone). He is a member of The Flushed Pets, a group of abandoned pets led by the white rabbit Snowball. Tattoo is voiced by Michael Beattie. Bio He involves a rescue mission for Ripper that is led by Snowball. Snowball goes out from the sewer at first, and then he distracts D. Fourrage and starts to attack him. Tattoo and Dragon attacks J. Menard and controls the truck. But the two animals don't know how to drive at all, in fact, Tattoo reads a map of New York upside down and eats the pages of the book while Dragon drives the truck wildly and causes chaos on the street; at last, the truck crashes into an alley. Soon after the truck bursts into flames, Tattoo opens a manhole to let all The Flushed Pets members in, with Max and Duke, and then they go to the sewers. Snowball explains to Max and Duke how some of the members were abandoned, as of Tattoo, he explains that he used to belong to a tattoo parlor as something for the tattoo artists to practice on, and then he was abandoned when the tattoo parlor owners ran out of space on his body. Tattoo then pushes a metal pipe where Viper lives and is about to start an initiation as recognition of Max and Duke, but when some of The Alley Cats reveal that Max and Duke are actually pets, all animals starts attack; Duke smashes animals off by biting Viper by tail. Viper is thrown and stuck to a pipe, and he is crushed to death after he tries to reach Max; the whole process makes Tattoo and many animals gasp many times. Due to this, Snowball orders all animals to get the two dog, but they are stopped because the dogs escapes to sewer and flee on a ferry to Brooklyn. Behind the metal web of the sewer, Snowball mutters about their whereabouts, which makes Tattoo at first says that everyone's going to Brooklyn recently and it's making real comeback, but Snowball is unhappy about Tattoo is talking about real estate trends. Later, Snowball makes a plan but it looks messy and Tattoo can't but say he can't understand the plan; when the flushed pets notice Gidget, they start to chase her and her neighbors and Gidget is almost caught by Tattoo before Tiberius picks her up. Snowball takes Tattoo and Dragon to Brookyn. Tattoo is around Weiner Kingdom and he sniffs some remaining sausages in the alley, so he tells Snowball that Max and Duke were there. They disguise as a woman and a baby in search of the dogs, and they soon finding a truck of Animal Control and rushing Max behind, so they chase after him but crashes behind the truck when it stops. While Snowball attacks Max, Tattoo and Dragon and caught by the officers. Snowball and Max then drives a bus and crashes the truck, and animals except Duke escapes from the truck before it falls into the river from Brooklyn Bridge. After Max, Duke and Snowball are all safe, Tattoo drives a taxi and bring all animals back to Manhattan. After the pets leave, the flushed pets are spotted by Molly, and then she adoptes Snowball soon after Tattoo, Derick and Dragon flee to the sewers. In the credits, Tattoo attends a party held in Leonard's Apartment, where he accidentally falls down with a chandelier after Leonard's Owner askes if Leonard has been a "good boy". Gallery To view the gallery for Tattoo, click here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Flushed Pets Category:Animals Category:Pigs Category:Mammals Category:Antagonists Category:Villains